Forever Hold Your Peace
by munchkinmere
Summary: Notorious player, Christian Grey, keeps one woman constant in his life: his best friend, Anastasia Steele. While she's away on a volunteer trip, Christian realizes that he is in love with her, but fate has other plans when Ana comes back engaged to Mr. Right. Follow the two's journey from their first encounter all the way up to the altar.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Ana has been silent for more than five minutes. All she can do is stare at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "Say something. Anything," I beg.

She blinks twice then clears her throat. "When I lost my dad, do you remember what you promised me?"

"That I would give you away at your wedding. But Ana, I—"

"Exactly, Christian." I can see the tears welling up in her eyes, and I rush over to wipe them away. "You're suppose to be giving me away _tomorrow_. My wedding to Griffin is _tomorrow_! Why would you tell me this _now_?!"

"Because, Ana. I love you. I'm so in love with you."

"You can't be in love with me…"

"But I am. I am out of my mind, consumes my soul, undeniably in love with you, Anastasia Rose Steele" I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. When I pull away, I stare at her soft rose petal lips, and it takes everything in me not to kiss her, "Please tell me you feel the same."

"I…"

* * *

 _9 Years Ago- Anastasia's POV_

I open the door to my little dorm room and immediately plop myself down on the futon. Three months into college and you would think that I would be used to the hectic schedule and lack of sleep, but each day is just taking a harder toll on my body. _I need sleep_. _Like, NOW_.

Kate comes bursting in. "You ready to get hammered, Steele?" She asks as she puts her stuff down and sits next to me on the futon.

"Honestly, Kate. I might pass on tonight." I say

"Aww!" Kate whines, "Paige's boyfriend's frat is throwing that black light party tonight!"

I will admit, I do feel bad bailing on Kate, but I don't think I could even handle going out tonight. "As much as I would love to be in a cramped frat basement with 500 horny college students grinding on top of me, I'm going to have to pass. I really just don't feel good. I might be catching something."

"Oh no!" She puts her hands on my head, "You feel kind of warm. Why don't I stay here with you, just in case you get sick!"

"I'll be fine! You've been looking forward to this for a while now!" I insist. To be honest, I would much rather have the night to myself.

"Are you sure? It's really no big deal!" Kate tries to sound convincing, but I know she'd mope around the room if she missed this party. I laugh and nod which earns me a huge hug from her. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, do you want to grab some before you get ready?" Kate nods and we head out for the dining hall across the quad.

...

After dinner, Kate showers and gets ready quickly so she can catch a pre-game to a pre-game. She hinted that she might be staying over at our friend's apartment so not to wait up. Then, Kate gives me a hug goodbye and leaves me to some rest and relaxation.

I take a steaming hot shower, humming a little tune as the hot water relieves some of the stress in my neck and shoulders. I dry off and change into an old shirt that is way too big on me and some soft sleep shorts. The one disadvantage of our room is that since it's so small, we had to bunk our beds. Of course, Kate just couldn't be on the top bunk or "she would injure herself", so I volunteered. Staring up at the high bunked bed, I realize I have no desire to climb and haul my tired body up there tonight.

Grabbing my pillow and warm throw blanket from my bed, I readjust the futon so that it lays flat like a bed the make myself comfortable. I feel my eyelids start to droop a page into my book, so I decide to shut off the lights and head to bed. A good night's sleep should be just what I need.

...

I wake up feeling someone's warm breath on my neck, and strong muscular arms around me. At first I snuggle into the warmth, until I realize I have no idea who the hell is hugging me. I immediately bolt up and the person groans. _Oh my god! There is a naked guy sleeping next to me!_

"AHHHHH!" I scream loudly hoping to wake him up or even call attention over to my room. I yank the pillow from under his head and start hitting him with it repeatedly.

The mystery man wakes up screaming as well, and immediately realizes that he's naked and that some girl is hitting him. "What the fuck?! Stop!" He grabs the pillow and throws it across the room so that it lands on Kate's bed. I scramble to my feet and grab the first thing I can get my hands on which, embarrassingly, is a three-hole punch.

I hold up my weapon of choice. "Don't come any closer. I'm not afraid to use this." My fear apparently makes mystery man laugh, "This isn't funny! Who are you?! Why are you in my room?! Why were you cuddling me…NAKED?!"

Mystery man frowns in confusion, but smirks in amusement. "First off, stop yelling, I have a raging headache. Second, lower your hole punch, it's not going to do anything. Third, I'm Christian Grey and this is my room."

"No it's not, it's my room. Room 581. Check the housing agreement if you don't believe me."

The smug grin mystery man wore a few seconds ago disappears and is quickly replaced with mortification when he finally takes in his surroundings. "Oh shit!" He wraps the blanket tightly around his entire body and turns beet red. "I thought I got off on 6, not 5. I'm sorry!"

"It's uh fine," I laugh a little, releasing some tension and also because I find it genuinely funny this guy randomly showed up in my room, "Uhm, here let me get your clothes for you." I notice that his clothes form a path form my door leading up to my futon. I tell him that I'll be out in the hall and to come out when he's ready.

After a few mins of me awkwardly sitting beside the wall outside my room, Christian emerges still looking very embarrassed. "Again, I am so sorry! I live in 681, right above you, must've been so drunk not to realize that I got off on the wrong floor! I'll head up now, sorry to bother you!"

"Don't worry about it, everyone's had their fair share of drunk nights" I get up off the floor and head back into my room. Right as I'm about to shut my door, I look back at him. "Hey! You never answered my question."

He turns around again, "Which one?"

"Why were you naked?" I blush remembering him sitting there in all his glory.

"I thought you were the girl from the party in my bed last night, so I got naked to…ya know," He scratches the back of his head nervously and I turn a deeper shade of red at his assumption. "But you were sound asleep. So I got up to put some shorts on, but when I got up, I felt nauseous, so I laid back down. Must've fallen asleep a little after that. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Well, thanks for not trying anything." I thank him, honestly grateful nothing happened between me and this stranger.

"Of course," He says, "A true man always waits for consent."

With that, he smiles and walks off as I close the door. _Earth to Ana, did you not notice how HOT he was?_ My subconscious sneers, but I ignore her. Something tells me, however, this won't be the last time we'll be seeing Christian Grey.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! Long time no story, eh? Sincerely sorry about that...**

 **If you all remember, I had a story called "A Way Out" and the plot line was that Christian was sucked into an alternate universe without his wife or children. Well, I hadn't touched that story in over a year in a half. I don't really want to get into what happened within those couple years.**

 **After much thought, I decided to take down that story because it was too serious for me, and create a whole new one. One that's lighter, funnier (I'm funny in my opinion, hahaha), and will be a little easier to write! Maybe I will revisit the idea of my old story some day, but for now, I need to put that on the shelf.**

 **This is a story that's been running through my head for about a week or so, and after fruitless attempts of falling asleep last night, I plucked up the courage to write it. I got this idea after watching Made of Honor with Patrick Dempsey (oldie, but goodie & I ADORE McDreamy!). Anyway, let me know what you think: love it, hate it? Thoughts please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This will be an EXTREMELY long A/N so brace yourselves. It includes a mini timeline of events (5th announcement) and a few announcements. (Or if yalls don't really care for my shenanigans then scroll down to the un-bolded parts hahaha)**

 **1\. One word: WOW. Thank you all SO much for your feedback, it means a lot to me that you all took the time to read the story as well as commented on it! I have been nervous to get back into writing, and all the positivity that surrounded the first chapter just floors me!**

 **2\. None of my friends like to edit papers, so asking someone here to read my stuff before it goes out is #thestruggle. So if there's a mistake in spelling or grammar or formatting then I sincerely apologize! If yalls wouldn't mind PMing me to fix it, that would be highly appreciated!**

 **3\. I know I am not always going to write stuff that will please everyone, so if you do not like the story, instead of bashing it or sending nasty comments, I ask that you kindly leave quietly and respectfully. Thank you!**

 **4\. I changed minor details in Chapter 1 because when I wrote it the other night, it was more of a trial chapter to see if anyone liked it. None of the logistics or even events were completely planned out. To be honest, I'm just writing this as ideas pop into my head so expect some announcements of detail changes! If changes bother you, then I am very sorry, I'm not so keen on planning things out. However, I think that the minor changes to chapter 1 will help with the flow of the story, though. EX: "6 Years Ago" has been changed to "9 Years Ago"; Ana doesn't say "when my dad died 3 years ago" she just says "when my dad died"; stuff like that. If you want to re-read the chapter to familiarize yourself with things, then you are welcome to, but if you don't, it's not going to dramatically affect your reading of this story!**

 **5\. TIMELINE: I'm giving you all this mini timeline because I did not feel like writing out all the details of their friendship was utterly necessary since I want the main focus of this story to be how Christian realizes he's in love Ana while he has to help Ana plan her wedding.**

 **9 Years Ago: Christian and Ana (awkwardly) meet freshman year of college at Harvard. About a week later, Christian goes to the writing center to have his paper looked at and Ana is the reader who gets to edit his paper. The two start talking and hanging out, and eventually become friends.**

 **8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 Years Ago: Nothing dramatic happens, just typical college things aka studying, partying, studying, studying, napping, partying, ya know (can you tell I study a lot in college?). In my story, Ana, Christian, Kate, and Luke, are the same age; there is no Elena or hardcore BDSM, but our playboy still likes the kink; and Christian does not drop out of college to start his business. However, Christian does have his business up and running within three years after graduation so he's still the hot shot CEO we all know and love!**

 **1 Year Ago: THIS CHAPTER (as well as the next 2-3 chapters)**

 **That's about it, I think? If anyone has any questions, please feel free to pose the question as a review or PM me! ALRIGHT FOLKS (if you made it this far) ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _1 Year Ago- Christian's POV_

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table, and smile brightly when I see the reminder that pops up. Today was my best friend, Anastasia Steele's, birthday!

I had Welch track down the first published copy of _The Runaway Bunny_ by Margaret Wise Brown, Anastasia's favorite children's book, and I picked it up while I was in New York. I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she opens it up! I even had her named inscribed on the front page!

Ana has been interning at Washington's top ranked publishing company since we were juniors in college, and they immediately noticed her natural ability for editing. Since graduating, she moved from intern, to proofreader, to junior editor and within the last month, she rightfully earned the title of senior editor. Her ultimate goal is to become editor in chief, but she says she'll need to wait awhile until that moment since the current editor and chief is really great. We all went out for dinner and drinks that night to celebrate her accomplishment—and I may have brought home one of her coworkers that night—but I wanted to give her something that showed her that all her hard work is definitely paying off. I think this book just might be it!

I've done pretty well, if I do say so myself. I am now one of the richest, most successful businessman in America. After college, my dad let me use some of my trust fund money to kick start my business, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I had this crazy idea in the middle of first semester freshman year that I should drop out and start my business then and there, but Ana talked me out of it. She told me that I will earn more respect and credibility if I finish college. After graduating though, I immediately began proposing business deals, talking to investors, creating a ten-year plan for my company, etc. A year and a half, GEH really took off and has skyrocketed ever since, amassing me millions, billions of dollars which I mostly donate to charities my heart goes out to. I have always thought myself as a decently handsome guy, but being the CEO to a multi-billion-dollar corporation does give me a huge boost with my game, and boy do I use it to my advantage.

Just as I'm about to roll out of bed and hop into the shower so I can get to the bakery and florist in time to pick up the stuff I ordered for Ana, I notice some chic has my arm pinned underneath her. Oh fuck no, she not be trying to snuggle. Christian Grey does not snuggle.

 _You snuggle Ana every time it rains_ , my subconscious barks. That's because she gets scared of storms, ass!

 _You or Her?_ Oh shut it. I stop having an internal battle and shake the girl awake. She rolls over onto her other side to face me and props herself up onto her elbow. I take the opportunity to unpin my arm from underneath her head.

"Morning" She yawns. Sheesh talk about morning breath. "What time is it?"

"7 AM" I feel incredibly claustrophobic now that she one of her legs draped around my leg and her arms wrapped around my biceps.

"A little early for morning sex, but hey, whatever you want, baby." She starts kissing the side of my neck and nibbling my ear, but I laugh uncomfortably. Other than my no cuddling rule, I also have a no morning sex rule with girls who aren't part of the weekly roster. And this girl, definitely not on there.

"I'm actually kind of late to a meeting," I get up and grab the black robe I have on the side of the bed to cover myself up. "So you need to go."

"Meeting? It's Sunday," She pouts, "You work on Sundays?"

"Unfortunately, my world never sleeps," I walk over to the en suite and open the door up just a crack so it's clear only one person is entering the bathroom. "My CPO Taylor is waiting for you by the staircase. I'll call you though later, umm…uhhh…Sorry, what was your name again?"

She sits up and scoffs, placing a hand on her hip. "It's Britt, remember?"

"Right," I wave and shut the door of my bathroom. Once inside, I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that's probably the last I've seen of that chic.

…

When I get to Ana's apartment, I knock on the door and wait for several minutes, but no one answers. I knock again thinking that she did not hear it the first time, but again, nothing. Worried, I look over to Taylor who goes into his suit pocket to retrieve the spare key Ana gave me when she moved in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in first, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks always thinking there is a potential threat at every corner.

"No, I think I should be ok. Just stand guard out here. Ana and I will be out soon!" I turn the key in the lock, and am greeted by a familiar sent of warm warm vanilla sugar. Kate bought Ana the lotion as a stocking stuffer one Christmas, and since then, the girl practically bathes in it.

I walk to her bedroom suspecting that she's still asleep. When I open the door, I find her in a sea of pillows, clutching a book in her hand as she snores quietly. I chuckle at the messed up hair that fans her face and her huge square glasses she forgot to take off again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I gently rub her arm to wake her up.

Ana's eyes flutter open. "Hey, bud" She yawns and sits up "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing gifts for the birthday girl," I grab the flowers and box of sweets from behind me and hand them to her, "Happy birthday, Ana!"

"Aww, Christian, my favorite flowers!" She gushes as she smells her flowers, "Are all of these for me?" Her eyes go wide as she takes in the contents of the box.

"Double chocolate donuts with chocolate glaze, chocolate chip scones, and cinnamon rolls with chocolate icing" I beam, "Made fresh this morning from the ovens of PattyCakes!"

"That's on the other side of town!" She gives me a hug, "You didn't have to do all of this! But thank you for being so thoughtful!"

 _She feels so warm, so perfect in my arms_. Where did that come from? I let go and play it cool. "Hurry up and get ready! We have brunch at Sizzle in an hour and a half! I paid people to be at your little shindig so you wouldn't feel like such a loser on your birthday and if we keep them waiting, they'll charge me extra. Hard times in this economy, Ana, can't lose a penny." I smirk letting her know I'm only joking.

"Shut up, Goose!" She laughs and throws a pillow at me. Goose is a little nickname she came up with one night where she was practically hammered. She kept laughing and screaming 'Christian Grey like Grey Goose drink…goose goosey goosey goose goose'

"Seriously, Ana. You know I don't like being late!" I pull the covers to encourage her to get moving.

"Okay! I'm up!" She gets out of bed and stretches. I can't help but notice how she has the legs of a supermodel. "First the treats, now brunch? Is it my birthday or national get Ana fat day?"

I roll my eyes at her stupid comment, "The latter. I've always wanted my own Pillsbury dough boy to poke."

"Wow, you say the sweetest things to me!" She laughs and heads to her bathroom as I stare at her amazing ass. I might be her best friend, but you can't deny that that girl is hot.

"Quit staring at my ass, Goose!" She turns around and flips be the bird before slamming the door to her bathroom.

…

"Look who's here, baby girl!" Elliot bounces his and Kates's one-year-old daughter, Ava, in his lap when he spots Ana and I walking in.

"Is that my favorite god daughter I see?" Ava squeals with delight when Ana picks her up and blows raspberries on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Steele!" Kate gives her a hug and takes Ava who's reaching out for her, "I'm so sorry we brought Ava! We were going to drop her off at her babysitter's, but she was being so clingy. I think she's teething."

"Don't worry about it! I love little Ava!" Ana gives Kate another hug and goes on to say hello to Elliot, Luke, and Andrea who all made it for Ana's brunch. The host walks us over to our table and sits everyone down.

Elliot and Kate met at my graduation party a couple years back. My older brother Elliot was the exact opposite of me when it came to women. He always had serious relationships that went on for years, until they mutually broke it off. That's why when he met Kate, he immediately realized she was than woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They dated for a few months and he proposed to her at Christmas Eve dinner in front of both of our families. They wanted to wait a little bit before having kids so Elliot could save up a bit more to build them their dream home and Kate could establish her career more. Last year, they had our family's little pride and joy, my niece, Ava.

Luke Sawyer was my roommate all throughout college. He was in the room the morning I got back from accidentally sleeping in Ana's room, and I do not think I've heard him laugh any harder. For awhile, he tried to talk me into setting him up with Ana, claiming "She's like sex on legs, Chris", but when I eventually talked to Ana about it, she passed because she did not see Luke that way. However, when Ana lived in her sorority house with Kate and Andrea, she decided to introduce the two to get Luke off her. Luke eventually fell hard for Andrea, but never admit it to anyone but me. Later on, Andrea brought Luke to a date party and the two started a friends with benefits relationship after hooking up in the bathroom that night. It took Luke to grow a pair, but he eventually told Andrea he had feelings for her and wanted something more. Surprisingly, Andrea felt the same since the night they first hooked up, but was afraid telling him would just push him away. The two got together and got married three months ago after partying way too hard in Vegas. Currently, Luke works alongside my dad at the law firm, and heads GEH's legal department while Andrea heads GEH's PR department.

"Thank you guys for all coming!" Ana beams "I seriously can't believe you guys planned this for me!"

"Thank Christian" Luke says and all the heads turn to me. I look down a little shy at the attention, but notice that Ana has the biggest grin on her face. "He has a whole day planned out for your birthday."

Ana wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a big kiss on the cheek. "Hey, hey, just because you're all giddy, doesn't mean you can lay one on me. The ladies could be watching" I say trying to push her off me.

Ana rolls her eyes, "At least they'll all know what an amazing best friend you are!" She gives me another kiss on the cheek, just because she can. "Ok let's order drinks and food! I'm starved!"

I look down at my menu, and just when I'm about to ask Ana what she wants, I see her biting her lip and tilting her head to the side like she always does when she's in thought. _Isn't she just adorable when she's being adorable?_ Yeah she is. Wait, stop this Christian. _Stop what?_ Thinking of Ana as anything but Ana!

Ana looks up and catches me staring at her. "Whatcha looking at?" _You, angel._

Not wanting to get caught, I clear my throat and nod my head to some lady behind Ana with huge tits. "The blonde at 11 o'clock. Hard 8 on my scale." I wink when the blonde notices me and she blushes.

Ana sighs, "Classic."

* * *

 **Thoughts? (:**

 **ALSO, I will be MIA for 2 weeks, but come the 26th, I'll be back to hit you with more laughs and lovaa boy**


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY YALLS._

 _I confess that when I said I would be back on the 26th, I meant June, but life had other plans for me so I could not put this up until July 26th! Thank you so much for your patience! A little short, but I wanted to get something out there. Don't worry though, I'm working on the next one right now! Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **2 Months Ago- Christian POV**

"Hello?" A groggy voice at the other end of the line answers.

"Hey, Ana," I smile hearing her voice again, "What's up?"

"Christian, it's like 4AM shouldn't you be asleep?" I hear her yawn that adorable yawn and it makes me smile even wider.

"Couldn't sleep, mind is too full with stuff." I sink into my sheets wishing Ana was laying right next to me. "I got this new drone and it's pretty cool. You'd like it."

"You called me to tell me about a drone?" Ana says with a little hint of annoyance, "I'm sure it's great, Christian, but all I'd like now is to go to bed because I have to be up in three hours. Can I call you in the morning?"

"Right, of course," I run my hands through my hair conflicted at wanting to talk to her and wanting to let her sleep, "Call me first thing, ok?"

"Ok. Good night, Christian."

"Good night, Ana." I hear the line click off and set my phone next to my nightstand before going under the covers. The promise of hearing her voice the first thing tomorrow soothing my racing mind enough for my to sleep.

* * *

 **2 Months Ago- Anastasia POV**

"Oh, Kate!" I gush over Facetime. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you and Elliot! How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks," Kate beams, "We told Mom and Dad last week and then the Grey's last night. They were thrilled!"

"Oh, I bet!" I say "Carrick and Grace adore Ava! I know that Grace was itching for more grandbabies!"

"Oh my God, you should've been there. It was so funny!" Kate laughs, "After all the hugging and toasting, Grace nudged Christian and ask him when he plans to get married and give her grandchildren too. His face was priceless."

I know that if I were present last night, I would not have been able to hold in my laughter at the thought of the Christian Grey settling down to have kids. Don't get me wrong, Christian would make an amazing husband and father, but I cannot see him putting down roots any time soon.

"He called me last night, actually," I roll my eyes remembering the phone call I got at 4AM from a restless Christian. "He wanted to tell me about his new drone or something"

"Ugh, don't get me started on that damn thing. Christian convinced Elliot to get one and Elliot flew it inside the house once. Landed it right in the lasagna I made for dinner" Kate rolls her eyes. "Enough about me though! What's been new? How's Brazil?"

"Everything's been great so far! They finished building the library last week, now we're just waiting on the last shipment of the books to come in!" I smile thinking of the impact SIP has made in the town.

One year ago, SIP and two other companies partnered with a local school in Chinandega, Nicaragua as part of our outreach program. A construction company is rebuilding the school, a supply company is providing desks, blackboards, and other materials, and SIP is providing books to a local school that was damaged in an earthquake. They asked if I could go down and oversee what type of materials the school really needed to get back on its feet, and I was more than happy to go.

"That's amazing, Steele! So are you going to be there when they open the school?" Kate asks.

"Yeah! It should be ready to go in a month!" I clear my throat and take in a deep breath so I can muster up the courage to say my big news. "Kate, I need to talk to you about something…"

"What's wrong?" Kate asks.

"Nothing's wrong! Actually, everything is right," I smile, "Kate, I met someone here."

"Oh my god, SPILL!" Kate gasps and squeals, "How'd you meet? What's his name? Is he hot?! Tell me everything!"

I laugh knowing this was how Kate was going to react. "His name is Griffin Nicholas Parken, he's one of the volunteer pediatricians who works at the clinic down the road from the school. We met a few months when we were both running the same trail up the mountains." I blush thinking about the first time I met Nick.

"Hot volunteer doctor who loves children. Looks like Steele's got herself a steal!" Kate winks, "How long have you guys been going out?!"

"We went on a few runs together before I finally budged and let him take me out on a date, but we've officially been dating for like 7 months this Friday" I bite my lip, "Kate, he proposed"

"WHAT?!" Kate yells in shock and apologizes when she realizes she startled Ava, "You're engaged?!"

"Not exactly," I run my hands through my hair holding back tears, "I wanted him to meet my dad first. It's important to me that Nick asks permission from Ray and Christian."

"Oh, Ana" Kate gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," I sniffle to keep myself from crying, "Anyway, I told him my reasoning and he agreed to fly back to Seattle with me after the school opens to meet everyone and sort of re-propose."

"I think that's a great idea," Kate says, "I can't wait to meet your future husband! I'm sure we'll love him."

"Hopefully Christian does too," I sigh and bite my lip knowing how protective Christian is, especially when it comes to the guys I date. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out I'm getting married?

* * *

 _More to come on how Christian realizes he wants to be with Ana._

 _Many of you are also probably wondering why about Ray. Don't worry, there's more to come on that too, so brace yourselves!_

 _Thoughts? (:_


End file.
